


The Only Good Thing about Venice

by Willowanderer



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, bathouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venice is a stinking city, and Ezio is thoroughly sick of it and it's canals. <br/>However, there is one good thing about it... </p>
<p>Kink meme Prompt:<br/>One word: Bathhouses http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/856.html?thread=5607000#cmt5607000 (page 7. pt 3.)<br/>Driveby!Anon would like to add that bathhouses were not only liked in the Crusades-Middle East, but in Renaissance Italy as well.</p>
<p>Fun fact: At some point in history (late 15th century), the Florentine government advised bathhouse owners to allow young boys in. Bathhouses were pretty known as places that tempted sodomy. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Good Thing about Venice

Ezio was bent double over a basin pouring water over his hair. He could still smell the canal water in it.

_Dios._ Venice. What a stinking hole- one would think a place with canals for streets would smell better, but no, it only added it's own fetid, damp layer to the smell of a modern city.

Yes, the canals offered a near guaranteed soft place to land if a hasty retreat was needed, but given what it was like; he would prefur a hard retreat to a dip.

One dip, and he would smell like the canals for days.

And then, to top it off, their bathhouses were only open _sometimes._ What kind of a civilized place was this?

Their soap however, was wonderful; he suspected it had to be to make up for the water. He had imported vast quantities of it back to Monteriggoni for his mother and sister (and his own use when visiting) but had stopped when Claudia wrote and told him Mario had used it on his _horse._

 

Sometimes he wondered what went on in his uncle's head.

 

Still, the soap was the only good thing about Venice...

 

Just as he started another rinse combing fingers through his hair, he heard the door open. His empty hand dropped from his hair to the fair side of the deep basin he was sitting in touching the handle of the knife he'd left there. He set it back when the intruder spoke

 

“Oh Mi Displace-”

Ezio flicked his hair up surprised.

“Leonardo?”

The artist who had clearly wandered into the wrong bathing chamber, looked even more embarrassed, clutching a bundle of what was certainly a clean shirt to his chest.

“Ezio?”

Ezio, however smiled and waved the half filled pitcher of water in his hand. How could he have forgotten- Leonardo truly was the only good thing about Venice; (soap included) and he hadn't gotten a chance to go and see him yet. The artist closed the door behind him- but on what Ezio considered to be the right side of the door- the side with him on it.

“Fix the latch would you?” He'd thought he'd locked it- he was after all, if anonymous, somewhat exposed in this state.

“I didn't know you used this bathhouse.”

“I use several, as long as they are discrete-and this one came recommended. Though apparently the latches are not good.” Ezio smiled a big with a strung and squeased some water from his hair.

“There's a trick.” Leonardo explained,   
“What, to open bathhouse latches, my friend I am surprised at you.” He gave a teazing smile, and stood up.

“No no, to close the ones here-” Leonardo dropped his clean shirt and waved his hands, cheeks bright red.

Ezio laughed, flapping his hand. “You know I do not mean anything by that.” He shook damp hair back, and gave Leonardo a only slightly damp hug. “Smell my hair, does it still smell like the canals to you?” He patted it, and Leonardo leaned forward and allowed how it did have a faint murky scent to it still. “Damn it I thought so. Here, take the tub, I am going to be scrubbing for a while yet it seems. Every damn time-” he sat back down in the shallow basin. “So I would appreciate the company, if you don't mind.”

“Not... really.” Leonardo watched the water slide over his friend's back for several moments, then shook himself. He had come here to bathe after all, and the water in the large tub in the middle of the room was still hot.

“ _Benne!”_

“I assume something has brought you to Venice?” Leonardo asked, stripping his clothes off and folding them neatly. It was a large tub; and he could only hope that Ezio had not engaged a courtesan to come and scrub his back- though if he had, chances are she would have been helping him with his hair.

“I certainly did not come to take the waters.”

Leonardo laughed.

“No, I suppose not.” He frowned he'd forgotten his soap.

“I would forget my own head if it weren't fastened on... I know I remember picking it up, I must have dropped it.”

“Dropped what?”

“My soap. There must be a way to prevent this kind of mishap. Perhaps if a cord was molded into it...”

Ezio gave a laugh.

“I was just thinking about soap when you came in. You can use mine.” He offered it to his friend. “I got it because it amused me. See it is molded and shaped like a saint*... or it was.” He looked at it sadly. “It was still good soap, so I used it and now it is shaped more like a _pene_.” He gave it a squease and grabbed it out of the air as it slipped from his fingers. “... I'm still not sure if that is sacrilegious or not.”

Leonardo hid his face in both hands, shaking with laughter.

“ _Grazie_ , Ezio.”

“Hrmm?”

“You always make me laugh.”

“I thought you were just naturally cheerfully.” He rubbed a lock of hair between his fingers and it made a strange noise.

“Why would you think that?” Leonardo was settled in the tub, but not relaxing, leaning forward.

“Well you always are when I'm around.”

“Think on that.”

“I'm nothing near that special.”

“All that and more.” Leonardo insisted, finally lifting his hands to accept the soap. He closed his hand around the assassin's wrist as well and gave a gentle tug. “Come now, don't let me chase you from your bath.”

 

It was a large tub, but it was still a close fit with both of them in it. Neither of them were small men, but they knew each other well.

“You smell much better now.” Leonardo commented, shifting his foot a bit, letting the ankle rest on Ezio's thigh. He gave the leg a pat with one hand and relaxed against the side of the tub.

“It's about time.” he sighed. “I would say 'never again' but every time I do, I end up back in the canals within days.”

“It's a wonder you haven't caught your death.”

“Well it's not that cold.”

“I wasn't talking about a chill.”

They both shuddered, and Leonardo picked up one of Ezio's feet, rubbing it thoughtfully. It felt good, until the touches lightened. His toes twitched.

“Aie- do not do that!”

Leonardo disregarded the request.

“Humans are amazing.” he said instead, tracing his hands over tendons and muscles. “All the the tiny bones and muscles in even such a small part of the body.” Ezio gave a little kick, and the entire tub jerked, the misshapen soap tumbling from it's precarious perch on the edge of the tub and falling into the water with a splash. He scrabbled after it and his hand closed around something about the right shape.

“... that's not the soap.” Ezio managed to find it, and passed it off awkwardly. Leonardo didn't bother apologizing, looking at him thoughtfully, and he shifted in place, letting his foot rub across the assassin's groin. He stiffened, looking at Leonardo with the same expression of wary anticipation. He gave another rub, and didn't break eye contact. Behind his bright eyes, he calculated risks, betrayal, danger- and desire.

 

Ezio _couldn't_ betray him- not for this; his secrets were much more dire- not that Leonardo would betray that trust, no matter what. By his own creed, he had no reason to shy, and the affection between them was stronger than any he'd known in any way. God how he wanted this; but he didn't want to hurt what they had. How far could he go, and play it off as an accident or misinterpretation? What could happen under the cover of the bathwater to be forgotten when they left the room? Then Ezio shifted into the caress, and there was something more than a bodily reaction. Neither of them spoke, but their breath quickened, eyes still locked.

 

Ezio broke first, sliding forward straddling the artist's leg and pinning him to the side of the tub. Leonardo's arms went around him, sliding over damp planes of muscle, as their chests pressed together. Hands cupped his face and dark amber eyes were staring into his much closer. Neither of them said anything, he held Ezio against him their groins pressed together, aroused and flushed from the warmth of the bathwater. Thumbs stroked over his cheeks, and this time, he lost his patience, closing the distance to kiss him on the lips. It was intended to be testing, to be gentle but that failed as his lips parted of their own accord, stubble against his lips. Ezio tasted like he smelled- of leather and sweat, and the faint tinge of metal. The faint sounds of pleasure were drowned out by the sloshing of water as they pressed against each other, rocking the deep wooden tub. Leonardo pressed against the floor of the tub pressing up even as Ezio pressed down, rocking and rutting against one another as they kissed.

 

Coming apart for a moment, Leonardo gasped for air, hand sliding down over Ezio's chest. He inhaled as if to say something and Leonardo shook his head, pressing their lips together again, hand continuing down and stroking hot aroused flesh, pressing their erections together. Ezio gasped in sudden pleasure, and Leonardo kissed him firmly, tongue sliding into his mouth. Better to keep the upper hand for now. He felt a hand in his hair, but while it pulled it only seemed in eagerness to get closer. Ezio's other hand clutched at the edge of the tub for leverage to rock them bodily against each other.

 

For Ezio it was a sudden and not unwelcome surprise, and he reveled in the contact with his closest- and suddenly most intimate- friend. But he could not help but gasp into his mouth at the deft touch of his hand. The sensation of their erections rubbing together was unfamiliar and delightful. The texture of his lips was different than a woman's and the rasp of his beard was titillating. Though not the warrior that Ezio himself was but his chest was muscled, and had a decent covering of hair- and below that freckles like the ones on his face. Managing to tear his lips away, he mouthed over the fair skin, enjoying the taste of freshly washed skin and the gasps and moans it produced. It was so intense, and different, he found himself unable to hold on under Leonardo's clever hand and accompanying heat. Limply he collapsed, half embarrassed, and let Leonardo rub his back soothingly, face pressed to his neck. After a few moments he realized that his friend had not found his own release, his erection still pressing against Ezio's upper thigh.

He sat up a bit, hand still resting on Leonardo's chest. It slid down, only to be stopped inches from the goal he sought, half-obscured by the water.

“You don't have to.” Leonardo murmured, rubbing his thumb along Ezio's hand. There would be time to talk about this later, he suspected.

“No, I don't.” he shifted a bit, straddling Leonadro's lap, not finding the position he wanted he managed to reverse their positions- though through the sacrifice of a wave of water over the edge of the tub. Like this he managed to clasp Leonardo's flushed erection between his thighs, giving an experimental squeeze, which made the blond gasp and roll his hips forward.

“What? Where did you-”

“You learn a great many things if you pay attention.” he assured his friend and cupped the back of his head drawing him into another heated kiss before he thought too much about it, his other hand reaching around to grab a hold of Leonardo's ass and urge him to move as he'd like.

The friction, perhaps combined with heated kisses was enough to but fire in his gut, though not quite enough to get him hard again, though he still had trills of pleasure at the sweep of hands. Being made love to was a different experience. It didn't last that much longer and he held tight as Leonardo came to a crashing finish, collapsing against him, limp in the cooling water.

 

Now they were not moving Ezio realized how much of the bath had slopped on the floor in their exertions, and in fact how cool the water was getting- barely warmer than a sun warmed river. Still... he rubbed his hand up Leonardo's pine and tangled puny fingers in his hair, holding him close, and being held in return. Leonardo might be the best thing about Venice... but he definitely had something else to look forward to on further visits!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a list of things I wanted to get into this story  
> 1) washing hair before getting into the tub  
> 2) Soaps molded like Saints, because history is fun!  
> 3) casual nudity  
> 4) frottage  
> 5) nonpentrative sex Having thought about it, it would be AWKWARD AS HELL in that position, but we'll let that go. Awkward sex is not the end of the world.
> 
> I feel a bit bad about Leonardo's brief panicking calculations- but I was having a hell of a time getting from mostly non sexual bath to makeouts, and it bridged the gap well.


End file.
